


Some Beatles Reboots

by zaticon1



Category: Emetophilia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaticon1/pseuds/zaticon1
Summary: Emetophilic song parodies





	Some Beatles Reboots

She’s a Loser

(To the tune of I’m a loser)

 

She’s a loser  
She’s a loser  
And the only kind of girl for me

Of all the cookies that I have seen tossed  
She’s a girl in a million, my friend  
I n’er give a damn how much the drinks cost  
I always know how the evening will end.

She’s a loser  
And I know she does it just for me  
She’s a loser  
And the only kind I care to see

She always swears that she’ll keep it down  
Before too long she is wearing that frown  
It’s never long then before she lets fly  
I cradle her head and tenderly sigh

She’s a loser  
She’s a loser  
And the only kind of girl for me

What have I done for to have it so great  
Who cares girl just go fill up your plate  
And when you’re through and you’ve finished it all  
And you wear that look I’ll answer the call

 

You’re gonna lose that, Girl

You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)

 

Yeah, if you don’t watch out tonight,  
I think you’re gonna find  
(I think you’re gonna find)  
That something will come up tonight  
If fortune treats me kind  
(You know what’s on my mind)

You're gonna lose that, Girl.

(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)

There’s only one way this can end,  
Your dinner will be gone  
(You're gonna find it gone,  
You're gonna find it gone)  
But that will be all right, ‘cause then  
I will be havin’ fun  
(And not the only one)

You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)

We’ll leave this joint  
And find a private place for you to…  
Do what you’ll do  
A place where we can do the other, too

You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)  
You're gonna lose that, Girl.  
(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that. Girl)


End file.
